<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trade mistakes by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292201">trade mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(gone wrong), Crack, First Kiss, Gen, Warning: Kanata being Kanata, mentions of everyone else in Epsilon Phi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just gotta do whatever you can to make your brother leave you alone. (Or, Haruka just wants to watch his damn KR in peace).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trade mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea randomly came to my head and well Im not one to turn down inspiration XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The premiere of the new Kamen Rider series was fast incoming. Between school and practice, it wasn't often that Haruka that found the time to enjoy the episodes right when they came out. He preferred to stay in his room of course, but the idea of watching it in the common area's large TV without interruption was awfully tempting.</p>
<p>Tadaomi was studying for an upcoming test in his room and knew better than to bother Haruka while he was focused on something. Even if he took a break and wanted to watch along, it was basically like watching by himself anyway, so Haruka didn't mind. Tadaomi was always blessedly quiet and saved all conversation for the end of episode, if he had anything to say.</p>
<p>Shu and Reiji left to cavort around the city bright and early and Kanata had said he wanted to go with them, eager to see what parts of Tokyo could be unlocked with their combination of cash and connections. Yet when Haruka finally sat down in the ticking minutes before the premiere, Kanata's door opened. Haruka felt a shudder crawl down his back when his little brother spotted him. Changing the channel out of instinct, he braced himself as Kanata all but leaped onto the couch beside him. "What's going on, Big Bro? Are you going to watch a movie!? Let me watch, too!"</p>
<p>Haruka shoved him away and decided to give him the silent treatment. Kanata was dressed up for a day out rather than for lazing around the house, so it was pretty likely that he was planning to meet up with Shu and Reiji. Haruka cursed himself for not double checking that Kanata had gone with Shu and Reiji when he heard them leave the half hour before. After being ignored, Kanata would surely call it a loss and go on with his day. Yet, he didn't move, seemingly content to watch Haruka watching the television, which was currently on some boring documentary about farming that he pretended to be absorbed in.</p>
<p>Worse come to worst, Haruka could always retreat to his bedroom to watch the episode, but he'd already set his mind on the common area. He wanted to lounge on the plush couch, calmly enjoy an early morning ice cream while experiencing the on the frankly massive TV, and embrace the feeling of having the whole place (almost) to himself. The thought of letting Kanata ruin that for him, on top of so many other things over his life, only made Haruka want to dig his heels in further.</p>
<p>The minutes were still counting, and Kanata adjusted his position, getting as close as he could without their shoulders touching. The bastard must have been more than aware what Haruka was actually waiting for. He distinctly remembered their childhood, the sound of Kanata's mocking laughter, him boldly telling their class, <em>Haruka still watches Tokusatsu shows, isn't that super lame? </em>The memory still made Haruka feel sick in the pit of his stomach, secondhand humiliation still fresh. Who cared if he liked childish things? He'd been a kid, after all. Haruka shook off the bitter thought, and refocused on the matter at hand.</p>
<p>"Kanata."</p>
<p>That irritating smile was too close for comfort. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Don't you have an appointment? You know how Reiji can get if you bother him." Haruka had been on the opposing side of Reiji's anger enough to know it was unpleasant, and he knew Kanata was quietly afraid of the kinds of things he could dig up on people.</p>
<p>The look on Kanata's face did freeze at that veiled threat, but not for long. "I can blow them off easy if it means I can hang out with Big Bro! But you're right, I should let them know something important came up so Senpai doesn't get mad..." When Kanata pulled out his cell phone, Haruka knew he couldn't let this farce go on any longer. Even before that thought was conscious in his mind, his arm had already shot out and he was snatching the phone out of his little brother's hand.</p>
<p>Kanata's jaw dropped as he watched Haruka quickly stuff it underneath his body. "Huh?! Hey, come on, give it back!" Haruka grabbed at Kanata's wrists before he could try to stick his hands places they didn't belong. While Kanata was technically stronger than him, Haruka had years of wrestling with his annoying little brother backing him up. He still knew how to deal with him, no matter how long it'd been since he and Kanata had a real squabble.</p>
<p>"I'm willing to make a deal," he said quickly, flatly, well aware that he didn't have much longer to mess around with Kanata. "What do I have to do to get you out of here?"</p>
<p>"You're going to bribe me to get me to go away? You're so mean, Big bro..." Haruka twisted Kanata's arm until he yelped, "Okay, I'll make a deal! I want... something important of Big Bro's."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"What?! You didn't even listen to what it was!"</p>
<p>"I'm not giving you my underwear."</p>
<p>Kanata looked deeply upset by that accusation. "What kind of person do you think I am!? I wouldn't ask for that!" In retrospect, that was probably true. Kanata would never ask for something he could easily steal it while Haruka wasn't around. He was well aware that Kanata had no morals when it came to getting what he wanted. With a sigh, Haruka waited for him to go on. "I want... Big Bro's first kiss."</p>
<p>Haruka couldn't keep the look of sheer disgust off his face at his brother's request. He should have been used to how weird Kanata was, but he still managed to surprise him sometimes. More importantly... "You're assuming you'd get my first kiss. What makes you think I haven't had one yet?"</p>
<p>"Hehe, I'm 150% sure that Big Bro has never kissed anyone!" The obnoxious grin he made as he said it sort of pissed Haruka off, especially because he was right. Haruka bit down any retort. If he told Kanata he had kissed someone, he would demand to know who it was and go seek them out to back up his story. What a pain in the ass.</p>
<p>The wall on the clock steadily clicked closer to nine o'clock, and Haruka had the sinking suspicion that Kanata's demands would only get wilder if he said no. Haruka clenched his jaw, debating his options and cursing. What the hell had he ever done to deserve Kanata as his little brother? He tightened his grip on Kanata's arm and dragged him forward. Kanata winced, but before he could complain about being manhandled, Haruka leaned over and gave him a peck. It was probably the quickest movement he'd ever done in his life, but he'd felt the unfortunate smack of lips on his own. Kanata's eyes shot wide, and Haruka let go of him so he could wipe his mouth clean. "There," he barked, glowering. "Now get the fuck out of here and don't come back until it gets dark."</p>
<p>Kanata was still staring eyes wide. For a moment, Haruka was worried he was going to say it didn't count or something stupid. Instead, his face broke out with an equally infuriating, all-too-pleased-with-himself grin. "Okay! Oh, my phone!" Haruka quickly handed it back, and Kanata stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll be back tonight, Big Bro!"</p>
<p>"Don't come back on my account," he grumbled under his breath as Kanata left. The door automatically locked behind him. Haruka went ahead and twisted the manual lock shut behind him, too. He glanced at the clock. 8:57. Good, he still had some time to relax.</p>
<p>Haruka flipped back to the proper channel and went to retrieve his favorite ice-cream from the freezer. He was glad to finally have Kanata out of his hair. He'd had to pay for it, but it wasn't like he cared anything about kissing. He wasn't interested in dating or romance or anything like that. Hell, if he hadn't kissed Kanata, he probably would have gone through his life without kissing anyone... Wait... Ugh, that thought was bad. He'd have to kiss someone else now to even things out.</p>
<p>Haruka's phone was vibrating furiously as he sat back down. The band group chat, of course. He would have liked to keep it muted, but Reiji had gotten onto him about missing announcements. Today was their day off, so there wouldn't be anything important in there. Glancing at the log as he moved to mute the conversation for the day, Haruka blanched.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">εpsilonΦ</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Reiji</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kanata, where are you?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kanata</span><br/>
<span class="text">omw!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Reiji</span><br/>
<span class="text">You have 10 minutes or we're leaving you behind.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kanata</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'M COMING!!</span>
    <span class="text">Big bro just wouldn't let me leave without a farewell kiss!!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Shu</span><br/>
<span class="text">wow u guys are bigger freaks than i thought</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Tadaomi</span><br/>
<span class="text">You must be happy, Kanata-kun.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kanata</span><br/>
<span class="text">SUPER HAPPY!! (*´∀`*)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm gonna kill you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kanata</span><br/>
<span class="text">sorry big bro (*´ω｀*) I got so excited I couldn't help telling everyone!</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>...Maybe he'd traded more for some peace and quiet than he thought. </p><p>Better enjoy the hell out of it, then. Haruka muted his phone and grabbed his tub of ice-cream, content to be lost in the exciting world of a new Kamen Rider series. He decided to rent a couple crossover movies afterward, too, just to really make the most of things. It was all charged to Shu's dad's account anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>